Fight to the Death v2,0
by TheHemomancer
Summary: After being rejected by Liu Kang, Kitana turns to Scorpion, who helps her comfort with her grief. Eventually, the two fall in love. But what happens when somebody comes back to finish what he started? Rated T for violence and language. Oneshot written for mkfreak123. Has been remastered.


**This story was written for my friend mkfreak123. It is rated T for violence. Enjoy. **

The sun set in Earthrealm as Liu Kang woke up from a nightmare he had had about the Edenian Princess, Kitana. The events of the horrid dream continuously replayed in his head, no matter how hard he tried to stop thinking about it. 

These nightmares had started when the Princess had asked the Shaolin Monk for his hand in marriage, shortly after Shao Kahn's invasion. Liu Kang had declined her offer, stating that his place was in Earthrealm as it's protector alongside his allies.

The Shaolin Monk had been having nightmares about the Princess brutalising him for rejecting her. What she did in those nightmares was despicable, and it was as if she was possessed in his dreams, as Kitana never acted like that. Liu Kang had concluded that he still loved Kitana, and was determined to win her heart again.

But little did he know that the Edenian Princess had moved on from Liu Kang to Scorpion. Since the Netherrealm demon had become human once more, Kitana had turned to him during her time of grief. Kitana knew that whilst he was a spectre, Scorpion was constantly grieving about their deaths and wanting revenge on the perpetrator. Once he had gotten revenge on his former master, Quan Chi, Hanzo's soul was finally able to rest, and with that, he became human.

From all the time they had spent together, Kitana and Scorpion eventually fell in love. Their relationship first started with trysts that would occur every night, and then they went on to have their first date in Edenia. Scorpion was quite the gentleman, contrary to what Kitana originally thought he'd be. The former hellspawn had changed a lot since his change to a human.

Nothing had changed much in the Edenian Palace, besides that a coronation was held and Kitana was made Queen, and Scorpion made King. Scorpion had come a long way from being the rude, vengeful spectre he once was to a kind, witty, somewhat sarcastic man that he is now.

Liu Kang had then decided to try and go to Edenia to win the Queen's heart. It wasn't so hard to do before, so how hard could it be now?

The scenery in Edenia was very beautiful. Unlike the Netherrealm, you didn't have to be cautious as to where you did and didn't step. In Edenia, there wasn't any 'hidden nasties,' so to speak. Beautiful, natural aspects such as flowers and trees were everywhere; there was no escape from nature in Edenia. Which was why nobody in that realm died from loss of oxygen. That, and Edenians were said to be almost immortal, so…

The Shaolin Monk continued on through the realm, having entered through a portal. Liu Kang's breath was taken away by the realm's beauty, as whilst it was merged with Outworld, it wasn't as pretty as it was now. It's former appearance couldn't match up with what it looked like now.

Liu Kang remembered that the only part of Edenia that remained whilst it was merged with Outworld was the Wastelands. The Wastelands were a beach in Outworld, the only beach, in fact. On it were several corpses of the dead Edenian Resistance fighters, who's bodies were littered by flies and other insects, as well as a horrible smell.

It didn't take the Monk very long to find the Palace. Liu Kang said a quick prayer, asking the Elder Gods to make sure that he would be safe in this ordeal. He hoped that Kitana wasn't as vicious as she was in his dreams, well, nightmares.

Entering the Palace, Liu Kang immediately felt as though all eyes were on him. And that feeling was true, in fact, as both Kitana and Scorpion's eyes darted to him. But that was normal, as they were supposed to see who had entered the Palace. It was their home, and they could make whatever rules up that they wanted, and exile people from the Palace at any time they wanted. But both the King and Queen were reasonable people; they didn't do things for no reason.

"Is that who I think it is?" Scorpion whispered to his Queen.

The Queen furrowed her eyes to see who it was approaching them. It was quite a long walk from the entrance of the Palace to where the King and Queen were sitting. A long, red carpet extended from the door to where they sat, and the entire floor was black and white. The walls were the same colour, and several glass chandeliers were suspended in mid-air. Pictures were also on the wall; pictures of Scorpion and Kitana, Kitana and Jade, and many other people posing with the Queen.

Liu Kang was rather surprised to see that a man was sitting on the throne next to the Queen. _Perhaps it's a bluff, _the monk thought. But he quickly changed his mind about that, as he saw that there was a ring on Kitana's finger, and there was one on the mysterious man's finger.

_No matter. I'll just use my dragon powers on him._

Liu Kang had finally gotten to where the Queen and mysterious King were sitting. Bowing respectfully, the Monk spoke. "Hello, Queen Kitana, and…"

"And Scorpion," the man spoke. Liu Kang's jaw fell in surprise. _It can't be…_

"Scorpion? But, you're dead. Sub-Zero killed you, and you were brought back by Quan Chi."

"No, Monk-boy. I killed that imbecile, and I am human once more. And when I became human once more, your girlfriend was turning to me for guidance during her time of grief, because _you _rejected her. You're a fucking idiot."

The King's words pierced through Liu Kang like a knife. "A King isn't supposed to act like that, Scorpion. I'll have you know that I AM the one worthy of Kitana's love. So get off your high-horse and go back to the Netherrealm, where you belong."

Kitana scowled at Liu Kang and Scorpion, "Idiots…" She was slowly getting frustrated with how Liu Kang was egging on Scorpion for a fight, and how her husband was responding. "Both of you, **shut up**. If you really want to prove who's worthy of my love, battle it out. **Fight to the death**."

The two men gasped and looked at Kitana, "Are you kidding me?" Liu Kang said.

"You can't be serious, Kitana," Scorpion agreed.

"Well as a matter of fact, I _am _serious. You _will _do as I say or both of you will be kicked out of Edenia and never be able to return!"

_Shit, she is serious_, Liu Kang thought to himself.

"We will take this to Outworld," the Queen announced as she teleported herself and the two males before her to said realm. Before doing so, she inclined her head to face the Princess, "Jade, you are in charge until we return."

The green clad shinobi nodded, and with that sorted, the trio teleported to Outworld, in Shao Kahn's Koliseum. Since the warlord was now dead, the Koliseum, as well as his entire Fortress itself, was vacant. It was so quiet in there that one could hear a pin drop.

Sitting in the Throne, Kitana overlooked the arena. It was massive and next to the Throne, there was two pillars on the left and right hand side standing next to each other. One was shattered whilst the others remained in tact. Also on the left and right sides of the arena were two massive stands that people could sit in to watch the fights that took place. Behind the Throne was a Tormentor, a creature that was a part of the Emperor's extermination squads, which disbanded after his death. With the Tormentor were four very silly people who liked to egg it on and make it angry. On the right side, underneath the stands was an entrance to Goro's Lair. That was where the Shokan Prince sat on his Throne and watched fights take place there. It was gritty and had several remains of humans on the floor. Spines, skulls, and skeletons were piled up on the floor in several places and humans were suspended on hooks and hung on the wall, their bodies rotting.

"Begin!" The Queen shouted, signalling for the two warriors to begin their battle. Scorpion attacked the Monk without further ado, jumping at his opponent with a vicious teleport uppercut. Liu Kang regained his footing and countered the King's follow up melee combo with a parry. He then attacked with a small melee combo of his own and followed up with a bicycle.

Scorpion stood up and unleashed his spear, "GET OVER HERE!" The kunai find itself in Liu Kang's chest and pulled the monk closer to the King. Scorpion's next set of moves went _kick, slash, slash, uppercut_.

The Monk fought back with a cartwheel kick at high speed, kicking Scorpion in the head. He followed up with a brutal uppercut to the King's chin, sending him high into the air. When the former hellspawn came crashing back down, Liu Kang followed up with a kick to his chin and then a bicycle kick.

Scorpion was frustrated now, and in a lot of pain. The hellspawn realised that he was losing. He couldn't have that, as he didn't want to die, nor did he want to lose Kitana. The former hellspawn unleashed his spear again, dazing Liu Kang. The King then attacked his semi-unconscious opponent with a brutal teleport punch to the ear, making the Monk lose his balance and topple over. Scorpion took this to his advantage and stepped on Liu Kang's ribs, making him cough up blood.

Liu Kang's ribs had just been crushed, making it hard for him to breathe. Kitana noticed this, and smiled darkly to herself, "Finish him."

The King was more than happy to do so. Grabbing Liu Kang, the King unsheathed his swords and slashed at the Monk's chest and throat. His torso and head stayed on as if they hadn't been cut properly, so Scorpion developed a brutal push kick to his adversary, causing the head and torso to literally fall off and land quite a few metres back. The King and Queen would probably feed his remains to the Netherrealm Oni that haunted Goro's Lair.

The Queen got off her Throne and approached her lover, smirking at Liu Kang's body. "I knew you'd win."

**I had written this story when I was really tired, so it was shit the first time. I read over the story and decided to rewrite it to make it better and work on the fight scenes. I hope you enjoy it, mkfreak123. As I am feeling better now, this story was much easier to write.**


End file.
